clash_of_the_skylanders_with_ponies_altered_beastfandomcom-20200214-history
Pterodactyl
The Pterodactyl was the disguise of Principal Cinch. Physical appearance The Pterodactyl had a pteranodon head, a beak with sharp teeth, a long tail, huge wings, sharp talons on his feet, long hands, creepy eyes. When it was brought to life it, it had a green mist surrounding it. Personality Insert details here. Powers and abilities The Pterodactyl could fly and grab anything or anyone with his sharp talons and since its a ghost it can go through any solid objects. History Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast Principal Cinch had actually survived and made another Pterodactyl costume and made a monster out of it. He went to a secret passage way through the sewers to get into the museum, where the real pterodactyl ghost was secretly switched out the fake one with the real one. When Skylanders explained that all the monsters in the museum are costumes, Spyro and Scootaloo agreed that they are fake, staring up at The costume (which had already been switched out, the one they were looking at was The real one standing still). The evil pterosaur blinked at them and the two backed away. When a storm came, Skylanders opened the curtains and the vicious pterosaur attacked her. He then broke out of his glass case and began his attack. He grabbed the Black Knight costume with his talons as Skylanders and the girls wrapped him in the curtains, while Pinkie Pie sued the ropes to tie him up, but the plan failed as Pinkie Pie did not tie the ropes tight enough. The evil pterodactyl smiled evilly as he flew with the costume. Pinkie Pie, still caught in the ropes, got dragged around the museum as the Pterodactyl took off. It then grabbed the 10,000 Volt Ghost costume with his beak as Skylanders sued pirate's sword to free Pinkie Pie as the two crashed into Creeper and penguin. The Pterodactyl escaped with the two costumes and the Neff grabs on a rope that was on the creature's ankle as he maniacally laughed and left with his monster. Later, the Pterodactyl attacked the citizens, who were trying to turn in Team Spyro or porated to the Neff. On their way to the Monster Hive, the Pterodactyl reappeared as he tried to capture them. Spyro was driving and he noticed the Zombie was in a truck. He dodged the truck and the Pterodactyl crashed into a bill board (the front showed a picture of a baby wearing a party hat and the pterosaur's head was seen in front of the board with his head above the body). The Pterodactyl shook its head in shame. Later, the Pterodactyl had broken out of the billboard and attemped to attack Skylanders at the Monster Hive, but Evilon pushed her aside and the monster captured him instead, flying off with him in its claws. When Spyro was getting the control panel, he noticed the Pterodactyl had arrived and tried to move fast. The Pterodactyl tried to catch One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall in the monster battle, but missed. The Pterodactyl didn't look where he was going and the Tar Monster was in his way. And then, splat! The pterosaur crashed right into the Tar Monster's belly, getting stuck (possibly drowning). When Spyro reversed the machine, all the monsters died out. The Pterodactyl laid dead, while the Tar Monster and Skeleton Men died. The Pterodactyl returned back into a costume and was presumably returned to the museum. Appearances * Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast Notes/trivia * There had to have been two different Pterodactyl costumes, as there was one in the Coolsonian already when the real pterodactyl was seen flying into the sewer in the opening credits. Principal Cinch had to remove the fake costume and open the secret hatch for the real monster to take its place in the museum.